1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container closures, more specifically the present invention relates to push-pull type container closures for sports water bottles and the like.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of push-pull type container closures. Representative samples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,008; 5,265,777; 5,096,077; and 5,429,255. Additionally, the prior art discloses a wide variety of closures incorporating tamper-evident bands. Examples of appropriate tamper-evident bands can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,522; 4,418,828; and 4,497,765. However, the prior art does not provide a push-pull type container closure with an effective tamper-evident band in meaningful locations on the push-pull type container. Furthermore, many of the push-pull type container closures of the prior art are difficult to manufacture and do not effectively guarantee complete resealing of the closure during operation. For example, one common type of push-pull closure is referred to as a sports top. Many existing sports tons use a xe2x80x9cshrinkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccelloxe2x80x9d sleeve to additionally be applied for the purpose of tamper evidence. This causes additional cost, added capital, and decreasing operating efficiencies.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide an easily manufactured container closure which provides a reliable sealing condition.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a container closure which includes a shell adapted to be attached to a container around a container opening thereof with the shell having a shell opening adapted to be in fluid communication with the container opening when the shell is attached to the container. A tip is received on the shell movable between a closed position sealing the shell opening and an open position. A cover is releasably attached to the shell and the cover is indicative of the tip being positioned in the closed position when the cover is attached to the shell.
The cover may include a tamper-evident band on a lower portion thereof. The cover may include a top, a cylindrical side extending down from the top, wherein the tamper-evident band is formed by a lower portion of the side below a score line. The side above the score line may be flexed inwardly to break off the tamper-evident band at the score line. Alternatively, the cover of the present invention may provide a device to prevent relative rotation of the tamper-evident band in one or both directions. With the rotation prevention device, continued rotation of the cover will break off the tamper-evident band along the score line. The shell may also be provided with a tamper-evident band at a lower portion thereof.
The tip may be slidably received on the shell with the shell including a central stem and the shell opening formed as an annular opening surrounding the stem. The shell may further include an annular wall surrounding and spaced from the annular opening. The tip may include an inner and outer sleeve member both positioned adjacent the annular wall and including at least one ring-sealing member extending from the sleeve member and in sliding engagement with the annular wall. It may further include a tip opening in fluid communication with the shell opening when the tip is in the open position and an annular stem-sealing sealing member surrounding the tip opening with the stem-sealing sealing member in sealing engagement with the stem when the tip is in the closed position.
The cover may include a connecting flange coupled to the top of the cover which is releasably engageable with a groove of the stem to releasably attach the cover to the shell.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be clarified in the description of the preferred embodiment taken together with the attached figures wherein like references will represent like characters throughout.